the_world_of_naephemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Warbler
Warbler '''is a kenku monk from the forests of Acrela, raised among monks as one of their own. While he was there, the monks gifted him with a special amulet that was able to cure two of his curses. He can now think for himself and speak with his own voice, but he still suffers the lack of wings. He makes his first appearance in The Secret Neverland. Appearance Warbler is fairly short and stockily built, standing at a mere four feet and ten inches. His body is covered from head to toe in pure black feathers, save for his claws and beak. The bits of his skin is a lighter gray color, and his eyes are a dark blue. A thick scar crosses over his right shoulder from a training accident back when he was training at the monastery, which never quite healed right. Typically, Warbler can be found wearing his robes from the monastery, which consist of blue and gray robes and a yellow sash around his waist, which was the color of sash he decided for himself at the monastery. His amulet is always hanging around his neck, and he typically refuses to let it out of his sight. Personality Warbler is incredibly logic and factual, sometimes to a point of extremities. He thinks and daydreams in analysis and calculations, his mind always teeming with new ideas and theories. Due to this, Warbler tends to look far away and absent-minded on a daily basis, but this is simply because he's always thinking. Unfortunately, his constantly working mind is also his downfall. Warbler is incredibly awkward in many social situations and doesn't connect easily with most people, never having a penchant for small talk or basic conversation. Instead, he tends to keep to himself, which makes him incredibly private and withdrawn. He doesn't exactly form a bedrock of emotional support when it comes to his friends and is very unlikely to understand any complaints based on emotion. However, what Warbler lacks in empathy, he makes up for in reasoning and problem-solving. Warbler's brainy and analytical side makes him a fantastic abstract thinker. He's always thinking and always considering all sides of a situation, which makes him incredibly indecisive, but also openminded to any and all possibilities or situations. Interestingly enough, Warbler is typically fairly reserved except when he has a new idea or theory. It's in these moments that he can get very worked up and excited. Powers and Abilities Stats Kenku Being raised among monks instead of the typical kenku way, Warbler is, unfortunately, lacking in many primary kenku abilities. * ''Mimicry. ''Warbler can mimic sounds he has heard, including voices. A creature that hears the sounds he makes can tell they are imitations with a successful Wisdom (Insight) check opposed by his Charisma (Deception) check. Monk * ''Unarmored Defense. ''While Warbler is wearing no armor and not wielding a shield, his armor class equals 18. * ''Martial Arts. ''Warbler's practice of martial arts gives him mastery of combat styles that use unarmed strikes and monk weapons. He gains the following benefits while he is unarmed or wielding only monk weapons and he isn't wearing armor or wielding a shield. ** He can use Dexterity instead of Strength for the attack and damage rolls of his unarmed strikes and monk weapons. ** He can roll 2d4 in place of the normal damage of his unarmed strike or monk weapon. ** When he uses the Attack action with an unarmed strike or a monk weapon on his turn, he can make one unarmed strike as a bonus action. * ''Ki. ''Warbler's training allows him to harness the mystic energy of ki. ** ''Ki Points: 3. ''These points are used for all of the ki features listed below. ** ''Flurry of Blows. ''Immediately after he takes the Attack action on his turn, Warbler can spend 1 ki point to make two unarmed strikes as a bonus action. ** ''Patient Defense. ''Warbler can spend 1 ki point to take the Dodge action as a bonus action on his turn. ** ''Step of the Wind. ''Warbler can spend 1 ki point to take the Disengage or Dash action as a bonus action on his turn, and his jump distance is doubled for the turn. * ''Unarmored Movement. Warbler's speed increases by 10 feet while he is not wearing armor or wielding a shield. Relationships [[Acrela|'Acrela]] [[Thulu|'Thulu']] Warbler first met Thulu recently after being abandoned in the Acrelan Woods after his technical exile from the Eternal Oak Monastery. The two found they had a lot in common and quickly connected, as they were both orphans with survival instincts who had to manage to live in the wild. Warbler adds a sharp logic and technicality to Thulu's sometimes emotional nature, but oftentimes, he finds this endearing. Warbler didn't try to befriend Thulu, but rather the opposite way around. He usually acts annoyed by Thulu and her blatant lack of logic, choosing to let her emotions handle her, but in the end, Warbler somewhat enjoys this. Warbler appreciates Thulu's imaginative thinking and free-spirited ways. He even somewhat admires them, and he likes that he can be alone with her without feeling like they have to, quote-on-quote, "go out and do something." Warbler often finds himself in awe by Thulu's radical thinking and ideas, untainted by the ways of society. [[Lighthallow Haven|'Lighthallow Haven']] Ramé Leviathan [[Lapis Emberpike|'Lapis Emberpike']] [[The Scarlet Maiden|'The Scarlet Maiden']] [[Caelan Luemoroth|'Caelan Luemoroth']] [[Twister Tallgull|'Twister Tallgull']] Jotsien Sikahr Notable Equipment The Ancient Eye Crafted by an artificer at the Eternal Oak, this amulet was created specifically to cure two of the three curses placed on kenku when Warbler arrived at the monastery. With this amulet, Warbler is able to speak freely using his own voice and can form amazing and creative thoughts. However, the amulet only changes his mind, and cannot, however, give him wings. How this amulet was made is unknown even to Warbler himself, as is the reason the monks would create such a thing for a random kenku child at their door. Whatever the case, Warbler's amulet is his most prized possession. Synopsis Early Life The Secret Neverland The Treasure of Niverbo Trivia * Warbler's astrological sign is Virgo the maiden. * Warbler's primary Hogwarts house would be Ravenclaw and his secondary house would be Slytherin. Quotes